


Say It

by RittaPokie



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Wade has a filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is from a prompt list from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

"C'mon~" the merc says, his voice verging on singing. "You know you want me a little bit."  


Spider-Man shakes his head and tries to walk away from the other man but Deadpool steps in front of him. "You don't _know_ that. I could want anything. Right now I want a nap."  


"I can help with that." Peter imagines the merc batting his non-existent eyelashes at him.  


"I'll pass." He says. It's not a hard no. They both know that. It's a game, and when Peter has really had enough, he lets the other know.  


Deadpool lifts him by his hips and presses him into the concrete wall of the alley they're in and pins his hands above his head. "If you want me to stop, then make me." Wade whispers next to Peter's ear. "We both know you can."  


The merc's grip loosens a bit anyway. He's right, Peter could easily break the hold and also his arms. And the rest of him. Proportional strength is handy. Instead, Peter shifts his legs until they're hooked over the merc's shoulders and pushes down.  


"Oh, well look what we have here." The merc laughs when he's face to face with Peter's clothed cock. "Guess you don't want me to stop."  


Peter pulls him closer, crossing his legs behind Deadpool's head. "Get on with it."  


"Love that you stick to walls, keeps my hands free. And you're so flexible. And this-" he squeezes Peter's ass and the brunet moans softly. "This damn ass. Keeps me up at night, baby boy, really does."  


"Just shut up and take my pants off." Peter says, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. Maybe he likes being manhandled a little, sue him.  


"Mmm, I don't know." Wade nuzzles his cock through the spandex and presses a hard kiss at the head. "Kinda feel like teasing you."  


"Later." He gasps, rocking his hips up. "Can't wait..."  


"You like bein' pinned?" Wade asks, and his voice is a bit more hoarse. "Fuck, should've told me sooner." He lifts his mask a bit then slides his hands up Peter's thighs. Chuckles when the brunet whines and thrusts his hips at the empty air.  


"Wade~ stop teasing, please." Peter mumbles. It's so sweet that the merc almost gives in. Almost  


"Nah." He licks, hot and wet, at the tip of Peter's cock. Knows he can feel it through the fabric. "I can already _taste_ you." He squeezes and kneads Peter's balls with his fingers, a little rougher than he needs to and Peter groans in frustration.  


"You're such an asshole." Peter growls. "God I fucking hate you right now."  


Wade laughs and pulls the bottoms of the suit down. "I know you mean love~" he sucks Peter's cock into his mouth and bobs his head fast, just like his baby boy likes. Always so impatient, that one.  


Peter arches his back and his heels dig into Wade's shoulders. "I do-you know I do- _ah!_. Fuck, oh fuck-"  


Wade pulls off with an audible pop. "Your mouth is filthy." He tuts.  


"Your mouth needs to have my dick in it again like right now." Peter pants out.  


"Oh Deadpool please suck my cock I need you so much~" Wade says, humor clear in his voice. Peter finds a way to blush despite the things he himself said. "Need you to suck me until I cum in your mouth, _ohhh_ please~"  


"Oh fuck you, I'm not saying all that." Peter huffs, arching his hips and pushing the tip of his dick to Wade's lips. "Please."  


"Right from fuck you to please." Wade slips his tongue out and grinds it into the slit. Hums like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. "Say it."  


Peter groans in frustration. "No-oo _ooh_ " Wade runs his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside. Peter swallows thickly, his head spinning. "D-Deadpool please-" he stops and sighs. "This is fucking embarrassing-"  


"Yeah? Well, you've got a kink for it then." He presses gentle kisses to the leaking head of Peter's cock. "Keep going~"  


"Please suck-suck my cock I-" maybe Wade is right about that kink thing. Peter can feel his whole body heating up quick and the merc isn't moving fast enough to be the cause. "Need you." He whines, "Please, I need you and I need to cum."  


"Close enough." Wade bobs his head down until his nose presses against Peter's stomach and sucks hard.  


Peter's head falls back against the wall and he slips a few inches before Wade catches his hips. "Aahhhh~ oh my god-"  


"Cum for me, baby." Wade whispers when he pulls up for air. Peter moans brokenly and Wade sucks at the tip of his cock and hums.  


"I'm-fuck-so close." Peter gasps out. "Oh _Wade_ -" he moans when he feels teeth scrape lightly along the underside of his dick and his body shakes as he spills into the others mouth.


End file.
